


WatchTower

by Kayleecole21



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryldixon, Erotica, F/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Zombie, normanreedus, rickgrimes, thewalkingdead, twd, walkingdead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleecole21/pseuds/Kayleecole21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara's turn on watch has come to an end, but while waiting for Maggie to come relieve her, Daryl Dixon shows up instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The metal railing of the watchtower scorched her arms as she watched the sun set out in the west. The walkers growled and clambered against each other beyond the fence; more today than yesterday, or the day before. There was always more. Being at war with an enemy that has you out numbered 5,000 to 1 is intimidating, but worse than intimidation was loneliness.   
Sara had answered Rick’s fateful ‘three question’ test as best she could when he found her cowering in that storage closet. She remembered not being able to read his face, being unsure if her answers had been satisfactory. There was a silence between them as he had studied her face, before finally offering her a hand to help her up off of the floor.   
When she had first arrived at the prison she had stuck to Rick’s hip as if they had been attached, developing a shameless schoolgirl crush on her apocalyptic savior. She found herself studying his expressions and never missing a chance to read his body language.   
Sara watched the sun seep down over the Georgia hills and out of sight as she once again, for the thousandth time, played out in her head the lustful scenario of Rick coming to pay her a visit during her turn on watch. The longer she went without sex, the kinkier her imagination became. It was fairly common for her to rub one or two out during her watch cycle; it wasn’t like the walkers were going anywhere; and as for right now, neither were her and Rick.  
She knew he had not let go of losing Lori; who could get over that? Losing a spouse in the most horrific way possible. Sara had never been married and was fresh out of college before the outbreak hit. She missed drunken nights waking up in strangers beds, she missed flirting to get drinks in dive bars, but most of all she missed sex, plain and simple. She missed the feeling of the first penetration, the pressure of another person’s body on top of her own. She missed the sinful, heavy smell of two bodies creating delicious friction between them. She missed the shameless panting and the desperate pleas for harder or faster repetition.   
Sara watched impatiently as the last rays of sunlight cast across the darkening sky, finally allowing cool arm to settle across the prison. Georgia’s summers were unforgiving and she didn’t know how much more deodorant Glenn could honestly keep finding out on his runs.   
Releasing a wide and prolonged yawn, Sara slowly turned to grab her tattered copy of The Great Gatsby from the watchtower floor as she heard the door below open. Maggie was always on time when it was her turn to take over, which tonight, Sara was more than grateful for. She was more than looking forward to the well worn mattress of her prison cell, and was secretly joyous that it was not Carol’s turn, who seemed to always be twenty minutes late.   
However, as she waited in the quickly surrounding nightfall, she realized that the person emerging from the ladder was not Maggie.   
Daryl Dixon, Rick’s second in command and regular savior of the group, was emerging from the iron ladder; toting his crossbow, his usual weapon of choice, but also sporting a hand gun on his belt, something Sara was sure he picked up just for his round in the watchtower.   
“Daryl? Where’s Maggie?”   
“Good to see you too, Sara.” Daryl grunted at her as he eyed her once up and down before walking out to take his place leaning against the railing.   
Sara’s gaze followed him out into the open, biting her lip. She never could control her tone.  
“I didn’t mean it like that, I was just curious is all.” Sara walked out to join Daryl, the two of them both crouched forward and absent-mindedly watching the walkers below gawk up at them through the fence.   
“Yeah, don’t worry about it.” He didn’t look at her as he spoke, but the gruff chuckle that followed his words put Sara at ease.   
“So, where is Maggie?”  
“Sick, I guess. That or she’s off getting sweaty with Glenn somewhere. Either way, she asked me to take her shift on watch.”   
“Ugh. Lucky bitch…” Sara couldn’t hide her sexual jealousy; knowing that Maggie was more likely than not driving stick at the moment was a little much for her to take.   
Daryl slowly turned his head to look into Sara’s dark eyes, darkness quickly blanketing over the prison and the walkers below.   
“Your into Korean then?”  
Sara couldn’t help but blow out a loud belly laugh, something that she hadn’t done in longer than she could remember.   
“No. I mean, Glenn’s great, but I more meant she was lucky to be fucking, not lucky to be fucking Glenn.”   
Sara watched as Daryl nodded, his eyes scanning the forest’s tree line once more. He slowly brought a cigarette up to his lips, lit it with a metallic zippo, and took two painfully long drags as Sara’s mouth watered.   
Catching her trance, Daryl removed the smoke from his lips and offered it to her.  
“You haven’t had any luck with your, uh, satisfaction? Girl like you?” Daryl’s words fumbled from his mouth awkwardly as he watched Sara suck back the tobacco.  
“A girl like me?” Sara let out a small sound that was a mixture of a cough and a laugh. “What kind of girl am I exactly?”  
A teasing smile played across Sara’s mouth, bringing fourth a small tinge of blush in Daryl’s cheeks.   
“I don’t know. A girl who probably wouldn’t have much trouble finding someone to dance dirty with… Unless who you want to dance with isn’t doing much dancing at all these days…” Daryl took the cigarette back from Sara’s petite fingers and replaced it in his mouth, giving her an all too knowing look.  
Sara turned back to stare at the black forest, knowing that Daryl; as quiet and observant as he was; probably was far too aware of her Rick obsession for her to attempt denial.   
“How long is a respectful amount of time to wait after someone becomes a widower, before you throw yourself at them shamelessly?” Sara asked sarcastically, making the decision to give up any games of pretending she didn’t spend her days watching the ex-sheriff work shirtless within the corn stalks.   
“I’m not sure if there is one…Losing Lori so that he could have the blessing and the burden of Little Ass Kicker; it’s been a lot for him to deal with. Then Carl killing that kid, and all this bullshit with the Governor; he’s had too much on his plate for too long.”  
Sara, watching the walkers, knew everything that Daryl said was true, but that didn’t change the fact that she was physically pained at the thought of not having him; of not feeling his body against hers.   
“He’ll come around,” Daryl’s attempt at consolation brought a weak smile to Sara’s face as his cigarette smoke curled around her dark hair in the night; “and when he does, I’m sure you’ll be the first, uh, dance partner he considers.”   
“Anyone ever tell you that you’re bed side manner could use some work?”   
Sara gave a sideways glace to Daryl whose face broke into a smile before nodding and letting a short laugh escape his lungs.   
“Thank you, though… That was an extremely round about way of telling me that you think I’m pretty, but don’t worry, Daryl. Message received.” Sara relished in the small look of panic and embarrassment that rushed over Daryl’s expression before he saw her wide smile in the dark.   
“I do miss it though, don’t you?” Sara linked her fingers together, putting her hands palm to palm as she continued to lean against the railing.  
“Miss what?” Daryl had started popping the thick knuckles on his hands.  
“Sex,” Sara said, slightly exasperated that she had to spell it out. “I miss sex! It’s human nature, and it’s been so long that I ache.”  
“Oh, yeah…” Daryl’s body went rigid at Sara’s bluntness.  
“Don’t you miss it too? You’d have to, right? I mean, unless you’re off getting blow jobs in Cell Block B that nobody knows about…” Sara suddenly adopted a mission of getting Daryl to talk about something that she was positive would make him uncomfortable; but she was curious, and what else was there to do?   
“I don’t.”  
“You don’t… what? Miss it? Or get blown in B block?”   
“Both.” Daryl’s words had become short and stern; letting Sara know the level at which his embarrassment had risen to.   
“Bullshit.” Daryl turned to look at Sara as she scoffed his answer off as the lie that she was sure it was. “How could you NOT miss it?”   
“I don’t know. Shit, I just don’t think about it. There is too much other, more important shit going on… How can I think about screwing some bitch when there are people to feed and keep safe?” Daryl tossed the filter of his extinguished cigarette down to the ground below.  
“It’s human! It’s what people do, Daryl! We eat, sleep, shit, and fuck. Or at least think about fucking!” Sara had jumped slightly on the defensive. She didn’t appreciate Daryl making her feel like her desires were trivial when compared to the impending doom that constantly surrounded them.   
“I don’t.”  
“Do you jack off?” Sara asked, a dangerous tone in her voice.  
“What the hell? No.” Daryl turned to look at her, his face barely visible in the darkness.  
“Liar.”  
“I’m not lying. Why would I? Like I said before, I have other shit on my mind. I don’t need to…”  
“Don’t need to what, Daryl? You don’t need to feel that powerful, physical, mental, and emotional release? You don’t need to feel your shoulders give way, your breath get caught in your chest? You don’t need to feel that perfect build up, you know, the one that ties knots in your gut so tight that you feel like you care more about your climax than you do about your next breath? You don’t need the euphoric adrenaline to wash over you as sweat rolls down into the small of your back? You don’t need to open your mouth and not be able to utter a sound? Or are you more of the scream-so-loud-every-walker-within-five-miles-will-come kind of guy?”   
Sara hadn’t noticed, but during her little tirade of tearing down Daryl for his supposed lack of sexuality; he had turned to face her. He no longer leaned, but stood straight up, his heavy arms falling to his sides. His eyes darted across her face as she spoke, a ferocious anger bubbling just below his surface. She had awoken something from deep within him. Sara was too busy calling him on his bullshit to notice the heaving bulge that had suddenly awoken from between Daryl’s thighs.   
Without any further hesitation, Daryl shoved Sara against the glass of the watchtower window, rattling it ominously in it’s panel. Lifting her up by her ass, he brought her thighs up to wrap tightly around his waist. Daryl forced his tongue past her lips, fighting against her mouth for dominance in a kiss that could not have taken Sara more by surprise.   
Legs clinging to Daryl’s lean hips, feeling his still growing erection against her own heat released a gush from between her legs and a groan from within her gut that neither of them were prepared for. She bit the bottom of Daryl’s lip, preparing him for what she had to offer. To her surprise, he bit back, harder, tighter; breaking the skin across her chapped lips, before moving down to nip and lick at her jugular, burying his face into the curve of her neck.   
Sara threw her hands up to tangle deep within Daryl’s sweaty hair, gripping him tightly as he tore her buttoned shirt open, exposing her budding nipples atop creamy white breasts. His teeth gnawed gently at each nipple, taking the time for him to earn a gratifying “Oh fuck!” from Sara’s mouth as the sensation shot through her.   
Jutting her hips forward, assaulting Daryl’s throbbing cock that was still trapped within his filthy jeans, Sara made him all too aware of what it was she craved.   
Without further prompting Daryl dropped Sara down to the ground, only giving her enough time to gain her balance before shoving her forward against the railing that was still hot from the recently set Georgia sun.   
Daryl forced Sara’s pants down around her knees, exposing her bare ass to the heat of the night, before spitting crudely into the palm of his hand, giving himself unneeded lubrication.  
The first penetration was the greatest relief that Sara had felt in over a year. She screamed into the night as Daryl pushed himself inside of her, stretching her walls and aching her core. The feeling of a stiff dick being pushed into her was almost enough to make her come right then and there.   
She felt Daryl’s callused hands grip onto her hips tightly, readying himself for the quick, harsh thrusts that would soon follow. His fingers dug into her pale skin, leaving small black and blue bruises as evidence of their encounter.   
Daryl slowly, almost torturously so, pulled himself out of Sara, leaving just the tip of his head at her soaked entrance; before bucking himself back inside of her, filling her to the brim once more and making her cry out his name.   
He repeated this motion, impaling himself into Sara’s aching heat over and over, each new thrust becoming all the more vicious. Using every muscle she had, Sara clenched Daryl within her, milking him for all he was worth and earning a deliciously sinful groan from deep within his chest.   
Sara’s grip exciting him further, Daryl quickly buries his hand within Sara’s dark locks, twisting the hair around his fingers in order to get a tight grip. Having her head yanked back, the pain of her hair being pulled while Daryl’s animalistic thrusts reached all new depths within her was already shoving her closer and closer to her climax.   
“Shit, baby, harder. Fuck me harder, Daryl.”  
Obeying her command, Sara felt herself being forced further over the railing, staring down into the grass below and Daryl rammed himself into her, releasing a desperate moan with every thrust. Sara quickly became throwing her hips backward, rocking herself back on her feet, bringing her core to meet him half way, crying out for Daryl to keep going.   
“Daryl, I’m going to… Fuck, I’m going to come. Don’t stop. Please, god, don’t stop.” Sara’s panting words fueled Daryl’s fire as he laid an open hand down hard against her exposed ass, the slap echoing out across the yard.   
Suddenly, Daryl’s pace changed and his delicious rhythm was exchanged for short, hungry bucks, each one followed by a crude and husked ‘fuck’ from Daryl’s tightly clenched mouth.   
Sara chocked, unable to breath as she felt her muscles contract and her knees give way. She opened her eyes but found she was unable to see, blinded by the orgasm that she had hungered for months for.   
Hearing her scream his name into the night, feeling her sex clench onto him as her legs refused to hold her any longer; Daryl finally let go, shooting hot, thick ropes of seed deep into Sara as he ached and shook from head to toe, continuing to roll his hips against her ass, savoring every precious second of his climax.   
Sweat glistened off of both of them as Daryl looked down at Sara laying against the watchtower railing before him; both their pants forced down to their knees, both of them panting and cursing.   
Releasing his tight grip on her hips, Daryl quickly pulled his pants back up, replacing his limp member back into hiding.   
“Fuck. Sara, I gotta go.” Daryl grunted in harsh tones of embarrassment.   
“What?”   
Sara, jumping up and hoisting her own jeans back around her waist, turned just in time to watch Daryl Dixon slide quickly back down the ladder of the tower.   
“Are you kidding? Fuck, Daryl.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Daryl Dixon had avoided eye contact with Sara ever since their heated encounter; treating her as if she was a less than platonic being.  
Sara had tried on numerous occasions to corner Daryl, forcing him to either talk to her about what had happened, or, hopefully, catch him in a mood where he may be willing to fuck her senseless once more. However, every attempt at contact with him left Sara more and more frustrated. He had done all but forgot her name and seemed all too keen on never dropping his guard, or his pants for her again.  
He often caught Daryl talking in hushed tones with Beth, consoling her on the death of her boyfriend, something of which Beth had seemed oddly unbothered by. Sara half wondered if Daryl had moved on; had his way with her and was now working his way down to the petite blonde farmer’s daughter; the idea left her mind almost as soon as it had entered though, considering the fact that Daryl was far from a Casa Nova. In fact, the man had barely shown any sexual desire whatsoever in the entire time in which Sara had known him; leaving out the of course the steamed summer evening in which he had forced himself in her without regret, leaving her a numb, sexually grateful, mess.  
Sara found herself longing for the old days of civilization after her encounter in the watchtower; she missed having gossipy girlfriends to swoon over sexual experiences with. She couldn’t see herself confiding in Beth, or even Maggie for that matter; and she was fairly certain that if she told Carol about Daryl ramming himself into her; making her scream his name into the night, she may never speak to her again.  
With no one to share the evening with, and with Daryl avoiding her more than the walkers that surrounded their prison; Sara couldn’t help but fall back into her lonely frustration.  
Weeks turned into months as the weather changed from summer to winter. Her nights on watch now consisted of Sara watching her own breath travel from her mouth as she clutched her rifle and shivered into her blankets that she brought down with her from her cell bunk.  
The positive side of the winter months was definitely the fact that the ice and snow seemed to slow down the dead. Trudging though thick white flakes was barely an option for the walkers as they attempted to clamber over one another against the prison’s fences; most of them eventually freezing in place like some horrific, ‘live’ art display.  
They were, however, easier to kill this way; as Sara watched from the tower as Maggie and Glenn made their way down to the fences; holding hands and weapons, making their way for the daily ‘gut and clear.’  
Sara was happy that the two of them had found each other, but still fought off constant fits of silent jealousy in the deep pits of her stomach. Daryl had given her something that she had so desperately needed; physical and emotional contact.  
In those few minutes that they had spent together, Sara had felt more alive than she had since the apocalypse had initially occurred. The act they had shared had been so natural, so animalistic, and so… human. Which made Daryl’s current neglect all the more devastating now.  
What was he so ashamed of? She knew that he had enjoyed himself; she knew that he had needed the release just as much as she had. It wasn’t like she was going to go ask him to the prom; why couldn’t they just fuck like two consenting adults should when the world has come to an end?  
Maggie and Glenn were making quick work of shoving metal pipes through the rotten skulls pressed against the chain link; Maggie laughing at something that Glenn had said; the two of them enjoying their odd, morbid ‘date.’  
Sara breathed into her hands, rubbing them together against the harshly chilled air when she heard a husked voice behind her.  
“Sara, I came to relieve you from duty. Beth just got some canned chili heated up back in the cellblock. You should go warm up.”  
Rick Grimes had placed a heavy, callused hand on Sara’s shoulder, slightly catching her off guard as he spoke.  
“Hey! Thanks, I’ll go up. I’ve been freezing my ass off out here…” Sara’s voice trailed off as she looked down over the tower’s ledge, still watching Glenn as he leaned over to plant a quick kiss on Maggie’s cheek before she rammed her pole through the eye socket of a frozen walker. “Those two don’t seem so cold though.”  
Sara watched as Rick bent over the railing, looking down to watch the young couple doing their duty for the group, but also laughing and taking a spare moment to toss crudely made snowballs back and fourth at each other. A wide smile spread across Rick’s worn and bearded face as he witnessed Maggie scream when Glenn began to chase her.  
Sara couldn’t stop herself from studying the wrinkled smile marks that shown across Rick’s cheeks; marks that were so rarely seen lately, that the skin had all but forgotten what to do when the ex-sheriff smiled. Feeling a smile creep across her own face, Sara felt a warmth in her stomach that she knew had nothing to do with the impending chili she would soon be eating.  
The two of them stood there quietly, watching Maggie and Glenn playing in the snow, somehow forgetting that it was freezing out. Sara cleared her throat, snapping Rick back from whatever far away place he had mentally slipped.  
“I don’t want to keep you, Sara. You better get up there and eat before there is nothing left.”  
“Did you eat?” Sara’s voice was filled with general concern, as she looked the handsome man’s thinning frame up and down. Though she would not verbalize it, Sara was well aware that Rick had taken to skipping meals here and there in order to ensure others ate plenty.  
Rick’s eyes glanced sideways at Sara, surprised at her question and the tone of her voice. “I’ve had enough today, don’t you worry about me.”  
“Somebody’s got to…” Sara looked down as she spoke, afraid to meet Rick’s eyes after the statement left her mouth.  
“I appreciate the concern, I do, but I promise I won’t be dying of starvation anytime soon. You’ll have to do more than that to get rid of me.”  
Sara bit her lip and raised her gaze just in time to catch a fleeting smile on Rick’s face before he returned his attention out into the walker filled pastures.  
“I’ll leave these blankets here for you, Sheriff. Starvation may not be a threat, but you’re not above catching phenomena.”  
Sara calling him ‘Sheriff’ earned her a warm look and a half-cocked smile as he eyed the rumpled pile of blankets sitting at Sara’s feet. She knew that he was about to tell her to take the blankets with her, but stopped himself, deciding instead to be appreciative of the gesture.  
“Thank you, Sara.”  
Giving a small nod in return, Sara turned to climb back down the icy ladder and began the long trek up towards the cellblock, where the smell of heated chili was already meeting her nostrils.

Sara laid on the bottom bunk of her cell; rolling around and trying to get comfortable underneath all of the heavy clothing she had covered herself with, attempting to keep warm without her bedding that had been left behind in the watchtower.  
The moon was high in the night’s sky, illuminating her cell and making it increasingly more difficult for her to drift off to sleep.  
Sara had just rolled back over again, this time facing the grey, painted brick, when she heard a rustle at her sheet-turned-door, which hung across the length of her cell entrance. Quickly turning around, Sara caught the outline of Rick Grimes pushing his way into her room.  
“Sara?” Rick whispered her name into the darkness, testing to see if she was awake.  
“Yeah?” Sara answered before rolling over to face Rick’s shadowy outline.  
“I brought these back for you, figured you would need them.” His lean arm held out the thick blankets for Sara to take.  
“Thanks.” Sara stood up and took the blankets from his worn hands, placing them at the end of her bunk. “How was your watch?”  
“Well, ya know… cold. Uneventful; I suppose that’s a good thing though.” Rick’s southern accent was increasingly delicious when it was toned down to a mere whisper as Sara bit her bottom lip in the dark.  
“It is… no matter how painfully boring it is; or how many times you’re positive you might ACTUALLY freeze your ass off.” Sara’s retort was met with a deep-throated chuckle from Rick, something that she was overly pleased with hearing.  
“I’m pretty sure my ass is still intact.” Rick’s comment was off handed and joking, something that the Sheriff so rarely let slip.  
“What am I supposed to just take your word for it?” Sara knew that she was pushing her limits with Rick; however, she was desperate to keep him joking.  
“Oh, nah. I’m fairly positive that it’s there… but you can check if you like.”  
Before she could talk herself out of it, Sara took two steps forward and allowed her hands to travel the journey around Rick’s waist, before sliding down and resting on his firm ass which was still cold from sitting on the watchtower floor.  
Rick took a quick inhale of breath and looked down, meeting Sara’s gaze. The two of them stared for a split moment; neither of them completely capable of figuring the other’s motivations out.  
“It’s still there…” Sara’s voice was shallower than a whisper and was barely audible to Rick’s ears.  
Sara watched as Rick’s mind quickly raced over the possibilities of his current scenario, unable to decide which action he should take.  
“I should go…let you get some rest.” His husked voice sent a chill down the length of Sara’s spine, and a flood between her thighs.  
“No, Rick. You should stay…you really should.”  
Rick opened his mouth to object but instead was met with Sara’s lips covering his own. Sara melted into the kiss that she had fantasized about so many times; pushing her tongue deep against his, rolling it over and over. Her pulse quickened and a dangerous throb shot through her pelvis when she suddenly felt Rick force his tongue back at her; forcing their jaws to rock against each other.  
His hands traveled up to cradle the back of her head as his fingers dug into her long brown hair. Sara could hear Rick groan against her moth, the vibrations playing against her own tongue.  
Sara pushed her body weight against Rick’s lean chest; pressing him against the cold cell wall, her fingers still clinging tightly to his firm ass.  
Sara’s play for dominance in the moment, however, was quickly short lived as she felt Rick’s hands leave her scalp and run quickly down the length of her spine, gripping tightly just bellow her ass. Rick heaved Sara up into his arms, forcing her to throw her arms around his neck, pulling him in for an even more passionate kiss. Sara’s legs quickly wrapped around the sheriff’s waist; nearly killing her with sexual longing as she felt a firm bulge press against the crotch of her jeans.  
Unable to contain herself, Sara rolled her hips against Rick’s waist, sending a shock wave straight to both of their cores. The second that Sara’s denim covered heat pressed against Rick’s aching erection, he gave in. He knew what he wanted, and damn if he wasn’t going to take it.  
Sara’s back violently made contact with her bunk as Rick dropped both of their bodies onto the thin mattress below. Sara’s sex pulsated with anticipation as she heard first one, and then two heavy boots being kicked off of Rick’s feet and land on the concrete floor below. She made quick work of yanking the coat and flannel shirt from Rick’s broad shoulders; taking the time to plant lustful kisses across the tops of his bare shoulders, eventually making the journey to Rick’s bearded neck.  
Sara’s attention earned her grateful pants from deep within Rick’s gut as he nuzzled his face down into the curve of her neck; licking and sucking lightly there; teasing her with soft nips from his teeth. Sara’s breath was caught in her chest as she lifted Rick’s chin up, wanting to kiss him again; wanting to kiss him forever.  
Her right hand deeply buried in Rick Grimes’ thick curled locks, Sara allowed her left to squeeze between their two bodies, fumbling clumsily with the large belt buckle that was standing in the way of what she needed.  
Quickly coming to her aid, Rick shoved his own pants down past his knees, kicking the denim the rest of the way off and letting it fall over his boots on the cold floor. Sara felt the rough skin of Rick’s hands gently massage her hips before pulling longingly at her pants. Sara lifted her ass up, forcing Rick to shift his weight sideways as she too shoved her jeans down and kicked them into a crumpled pile on the floor below.  
Rick took his time, slowly unbuttoning Sara’s blouse, planting a light kiss down the center of her chest with every new inch of skin that was released. Sara couldn’t help but arch her back in unbelievable lust when Rick finally pushed the shirt free from her shoulders, not waiting another second before taking her budding nipple into his mouth.  
Sara let slip a delicious hiss as Rick sucked and kneaded her breast, sending sexual stimulation straight to her aching and soaked core. Sara could feel Rick’s thick girth pressed tightly against her thigh, driving her near insanity with longing.  
“Rick…” Sara whispered his name into the night and he knew exactly what it was she wanted. His fingers began exploring her delicate folds, testing her readiness. The sheriff slipped two fingers in with slick ease, slowly massaging Sara’s horribly neglected walls. Rolling her hips with the motion of Rick’s hand, Sara was eager to aid in the intrusion of her heat.  
Their lips meeting once more, Sara sucked Rick’s tongue harshly, signaling to him just how ready she actually was. Feeling Sara’s tight suction against his mouth, Rick pushed his digits up, putting unbelievable pressure on the thick bundle of nerves that sat waiting deep within Sara’s sex.  
“Oh my god, Rick!” Sara’s voice was louder than she had intended but the pressurized pleasure was suddenly more than she could bear.  
Unable to fight off his dying urge to be inside her, Rick finally removed his thick fingers and placed his throbbing head at the entrance of Sara’s core, preparing both of them for the point of no return.  
Close to insanity with lust, Sara jutted her hips forward, taking Rick in without him moving. They both gasped desperately at the first time their connection was officially made. Sara watched Rick clench his eyes above her, taking in a sharp inhale of breath, before plunging himself deep into Sara.  
The two of them both husking each other’s names in lurid whispers; Rick did not hesitate to buck his hips against Sara’s pelvis. Aiding him in each thrust, Sara rolled her hips in a deliciously rhythmic motion, allowing Rick’s engorged cock to reach all new depths within Sara’s overly grateful walls.  
Rick gnawed playfully at Sara’s ear lobe, sucking and biting the fleshy skin while hovering over her with a strong arm to support his weight.  
Locking them by their ankles, Sara quickly wrapped her long legs around Rick’s waist, lifting her ass up with each new penetration, all while placing slopping, heated kisses down the flexed arm that was placed beside her.  
“Rick…Rick!” Trying desperately to keep her cries of pleasure to a low decimal, Sara muffled her voice deep into Rick’s chest; biting at his protruding collarbone.  
Within moments Sara felt Rick’s girth give a dangerous twitch deep within her, giving away how close to his peak Rick actually was. Sara had been waiting for this moment for nearly a year, as the thought of Rick’s climax was more than enough to send her into a heated tailspin of an orgasm all her own.  
Sara’s walls clenched around him as she rocked her hips up towards his; scratching into the fair skin of his back in the last fleeting seconds of desperation, Rick let out a throated gasp that could only be described as ‘delicious.’  
“Rick, come for me baby. Come with me. I’m so close…”  
As if waiting for Sara’s permission, Rick gave a muffled cry into her sweat beaded chest; bucking himself furiously into her as he offered his hand for her to bite down on in order to keep her from screaming into the cellblock.  
Sara’s orgasm shot through her like a bolt of electricity, biting down on Rick’s thick fingers, she clenched herself, milking every drop of seed that could pass from his softening manhood.  
Rick quickly rose to place his mouth over Sara’s; gently cradling her jaw in his hands as he kissed her with more passion than she ever thought the sheriff was capable of.

 

The sun rose more quickly than Sara had anticipated as she clenched her eyes tightly shut, trying to cling to the last bits of sleep that were quickly escaping her. Rick’s heavy arm lay lazily around her bare waist as Sara linked her fingers through the spaces of his; he was still asleep and she wished like hell that he could stay that way.  
“Rick?” A deep voice was booming through the quickly waking cellblock. “Has anybody seen Rick?”  
The voice was drawing closer and Sara quickly leaned down to try and grab their cloths from the floor.  
“Rick? Hey, Sara? Have you seen…” The thin sheet was quickly yanked back from the door and before Sara could so much as cover herself, Daryl Dixon appeared in full view.  
“Oh.”


	3. Rickyl

Chapter Three: 

 

Rick quickly awoke to the sound of Sara scuffling her cloths off of the cement floor. Rubbing his left eye lazily with the palm of his hand he coughed before asking Sara; “Where are you going? Come back to bed…”  
Rick reached out to grab for Sara’s hand, just as Daryl caught his attention from the corner of his eye.  
“Daryl? Hey… you, uh, you need somethin’?” Rick sat up slowly, the thin sheet falling down his chest and resting in his lap.  
Daryl’s eyes darted dangerously from Rick to Sara, trying hard to grasp on to what emotion he was going to exert.  
“Daryl?” Rick, clearly not reading into Daryl’s silence, called his name again as Sara jumped up and down into her slim jeans, attempting to dress herself as quickly as possible.  
“I, uh…” Daryl caught Sara’s eye mid sentence and stopped dead. Sara’s jaw lay slack and she had nothing to offer but silence. “Nothin’, it’s not important. I’ll catch up with you later, Rick.”  
Daryl took two steps backwards before swinging around and heading towards the stairs that lead to the lower level of the cellblock.  
“I think you caught Daryl in your headlights…”  
“What?” Sara could hardly hear Rick speaking, she couldn’t believe what Daryl had just witnessed and was quickly finding that she did not own enough clothing to stop herself from feeling exposed.  
“Daryl seemed pretty taken with half naked Sara.” Rick offered Sara his outstretched hand as she finished pulling her loose fitted sweatshirt over her head. “Come here…”  
Taking Rick’s callused hand, the hand that had done so much to protect and feed her and the group, she let Rick pull her back down onto her cot for a passionate kiss which left her desperate and torn even more than Daryl’s unexpected arrival had.  
“I have to go… Can we meet up later?” Sara brushed brunette locks from her eyes as she tried to memorize the image of unclothed Rick in her bed; once her tryst with Daryl came to light, she wasn’t sure if she would ever have this pleasuring sight again.  
“Go? The sun just came up… We’ve probably got a good hour before breakfast is even ready. Come to bed.”  
Sara studied Rick’s clear gaze, focusing on the shallow rays of sunshine that were playing across his tanned skin in the early morning. She knew she had to talk to Daryl, though she had no idea what to say, and greatly feared that she may stand face to face with him and gawk blankly, she still felt like she needed to try and give him some form of ridiculous explanation.  
“What is it that can’t wait, Sara?”  
A small smile spread across her face when she heard Rick’s sweet southern tone speak her name, and she knew that anything she needed to say to Daryl, she could say later.  
“Nothing. You’re right… Nothing in the world can’t wait.”  
Leaning forward, Sara melted into Rick’s kisses; allowing him to wrap his work worn arms tightly around her as she peeled off her sweat shirt once more, laying back down on top of Rick’s bare chest, and drifting off to sleep once more to the steady, rhythmic sound of his heartbeat. 

Sara made sure to hang back and spend a few extra minutes brushing her teeth when she and Rick finally awoke. Sara knew there was very little point in adding salt to Daryl’s already open wound. He had already found them naked together, he didn’t need to watch them skip down to breakfast, glowing with post sex and twitterpation.  
When Sara finally did make her way into the open breakfast area she was met with very few group members still hanging around, and expected that most of them had already eaten and cleared out, including Daryl.  
Grabbing a bowl of oatmeal from Carol who was about to put away leftovers; Sara walked across the chilled prison floor to take a seat next Rick who was talking casually with Hershel and feeding Judith freeze dried banana chips.  
“Morning, Sara. Sleep well?” Hershel’s aged voice always set Sara at ease and she smiled while taking her place next to him.  
“Better than I have in a long time, thanks.”  
Rick looked up casually from Judith just long enough to give Sara a coy, half-cocked smile before returning to his talk with Hershel.  
“If we start planting seeds inside then maybe we can move them out as soon as the ground thaws come early spring. We just need to get a jump on the crop. We’re running low on canned food even faster than I thought we would.”  
Sara finished her oatmeal in silence then gave Judith a small kiss on the head before walking away, not wanting to interrupt the conversation that was distracting Rick from her sneaking off to find Daryl. 

Forgetting her coat back in her cell, Sara hugged her thin arms tightly around her chest and stomach, trying to contain any heat her core may be retaining as she walked along the outskirts of the prison.  
Daryl had not been in his own cell; he was not on watch; and he was not in the common area. She knew that he had to be avoiding her; why else would he possibly be so hard to find? Although the prison was their home, their sanctuary, it wasn’t like there were many places a person could practically be.  
The snow crunched beneath Sara’s well worn boots as she traced along the fences; still absent mindedly looking for Daryl, but also racking her brain as to what her game plan was when she actually did.  
What was she going to say? ‘Hey, remember that time when we did that thing? Yeah, well now I’m doing that thing with Rick’?  
Wind whipped through Sara’s hair as she stared out through the chain link, not even remotely phased by the growling dead reaching towards her, but instead staring at the snow covered trees off in the distance.  
Growing up this had always been Sara’s favorite time of year. She had hated Georgia’s humidity as a child, and all but counted down the days to winter. Temporarily lost in a long ago memory, Sara found herself subconsciously reliving her youthful days spent climbing snow covered trees just to jump on sturdy branches and rain down snow on her younger sister.  
Her sister and her childhood had long ago passed, and now Sara was here; in an unwanted post apocalyptic love triangle. How did she manage to get to this point? For months she worried her hand might all but fall off from ‘loving’ herself, and now she had to find a man and talk to him about how she slept with a different man?  
Somehow Sara thought stories like this would have died along with the majority of humanity.  
Unable to take the chill any longer, Sara slowly trudged back up towards the dreary prison walls; running in the final stretch, desperate for warmth and the hopes of Carol and Beth having lunch prepared soon. 

Narrowly dodging Rick, who was talking sternly to a cornered Carl in hushed tones, Sara dashed back up the cellblock stairs.  
Her winter whipped skin silently thanks her as she wrapped up in her forgotten parka, rubbing her limbs viciously in hopes of moving heat to them through friction.  
Sara didn’t think to check Daryl’s cell again as she walked back towards the group area in hopes of a hot meal; she had figured she had a much better chance of finding Daryl at his second meal of the day; however, as she passed the filthy sheet that hung crookedly over the entrance, she heard a gruff cough that could simply not be mistaken for any other group member.  
Freezing in her tracks, Sara bit her own lip harshly. Looking down over the balcony, Sara could still see Rick parenting Carl, and knew that this was her chance and if she wanted it, she better take it.  
Knocking her balled up fist against the metal bars, Sara wordlessly asked permission to enter Daryl’s quarters.  
“Hmm?” a thick address was thrown Sara’s direction and she took it Daryl’s version of a ‘Yes? Please come in.’  
Daryl was sitting on the edge of his cot, his bare arms tensed as he hand rolled tiny cigarettes in his lap.  
“Hey…”  
Looking up from his work, Daryl made eye contact with Sara for mere seconds before casually returning back to his tedious task.  
“Huh, what do you want?”  
Daryl stared at his tobacco and rolling paper as he spoke, apparently finding Sara unworthy of his full attention.  
“I wanted to talk to you about this morning.”  
Daryl let out a gutted, mocking chuckle before quickly asking; “What about it?”  
“Look I know you’re mad, and I’m really sorry that you had to find out that way, but…”  
Biting his lip and staring down at his lap, Daryl stopped working on his smokes and placed them gently on the floor beneath his bed before cutting Sara off mid sentence.  
“Girl, you don’t know anything about me. You think I’m mad at you? Shit. I don’t give a damn who you wanna open your legs for.”  
“Um, last time I checked I ‘opened my legs’ for you, dick. I was just trying to talk to you about it, but obviously you’re above that and don’t give a shit, so why should I bother?”  
Daryl looked up at Sara while she spoke, studying her face and noting the fire in her eye as her temper quickly flared.  
“You shouldn’t.”  
“You know you were the one that avoided me like I had been bitten or something! I tried talking to you and you were too good to give me the time of day. I’m not your prom date who you get to fuck then ditch, but am forever off limits to all of your buddies; Daryl. We’re adults! I can sleep with whoever I want to!”  
Sara’s words were quickly increasing in volume and she suddenly became aware at how loud her rant probably was in living echo that was their cellblock.  
“I never claimed to be your damn boyfriend, Sara! We got caught up in the heat of it one night and shit happened. I’m not gonna marry your ass, and you’re allowed to ride anyone in this prison that will take ya.”  
“Well if I’m not good enough for you, I’m obviously good enough for him!”  
Something in Sara’s last statement struck Daryl hard. She watched as his entire demeanor changed within seconds and his anger melted away to betrayal and hurt.  
“Yeah… you’re good enough for him.”  
Daryl pushed himself back across his cot and rested his head on the grey brick wall behind him. Sara swallowed a particularly large lump in her throat, knowing that she had obviously hit a nerve.  
“Daryl?”  
“Hmmm?”  
“You’re not mad about me sleeping with Rick, are you?”  
“No, I told you I wasn’t, and I’m not.”  
“You’re mad about Rick sleeping with me, huh?”  
Daryl’s head shot up and looked at Sara who still stood solid in his cell’s doorway. His blue eyes saw right through her, and suddenly every realization shot through her at once.  
Daryl scooted himself back to the edge of his bed before standing up to look Sara in the face before he uttered his next words.  
“You’re not the only one who loves him, you know.”  
Before Sara could say another word, the sheet to the cell was quickly pulled back and Rick walked in unannounced.  
“Daryl, I… Hey, Sara. What are you doing in here?” Rick looked genuinely surprised about Sara’s presence and darted his gaze quickly back and forth between her and Daryl.  
“Rick, I…” Sara started her sentence without any knowledge of where she planned on taking it; thankfully, Daryl cut in.  
“Rick, babe, she knows.”  
Rick’s eyes widened to twice their normal size before looking down into Sara’s face and then back at Daryl.  
“She, uh, she what?”  
“I didn’t tell her.”  
“How long has this been going on?” The sudden realization that Rick not only knew about Daryl’s feelings, but returned them, was making Sara feel the need to sit down.  
“A…while. Look, Sara, last night was… well, it was amazing.” Rick had turned to face Sara, taking her petite hand in his own. “I would never change what happened, but I feel like honesty is probably the best option at this point, and Daryl and I have been, uh, ‘close’ for quite sometime.”  
Sara slowly walked across the bare cell floor and sat down on the edge of Daryl’s cot, feeling a little faint. She would be the woman to sleep with not one, but two gay men at the end of the world.  
Crouching down on his knees, Rick lifted Sara’s chin with the course palm of his hand, directing her eyes to look into his. “Sara, I care about you. I truly do, and last night; what you gave me, was an unbelievable gift. You made me feel safe, wanted, needed; things I haven’t felt in a… a very long time.”  
Rick looked down at the ground after finishing his sentence.  
“Do you love him back?” Sara was lost mentally in her own thoughts, and her words came out of her mouth in a dream like voice.  
“Do I…?” Rick stood back up and looked Daryl square in the eye. “Did you tell her that, uh, that you loved me?”  
Chewing on his finger, Daryl slowly nodded, unashamed of what he was admitting to. “I do.”  
Rick looked slowly between Daryl and Sara, unable to decipher his own feelings within himself, let alone put them into audible words for everyone else.  
“You don’t have to say it back, Rick. It won’t change anything.”  
Daryl’s voice was meek and wounded, like a scolded child’s.  
Hearing the painful tone in his voice, Rick turned to Daryl and without another word, stepped forward and kissed him; cupping his jaw with both of his hands.  
Sara looked up in amazement at what she was witnessing. Daryl’s thick hands reached into Rick’s filthy jeans, pulling him into his chest by his waistband as Rick’s hand traveled slowly down Daryl’s torso.  
Watching the two men that she has fantasized about over and over rock their jaws against each other sent an electric shock down Sara’s spine, awakening her core to pulsate violently.  
Suddenly all too aware at what she was witnessing, Sara quietly got up to leave, not wanting to intrude any further. She was about to push back the sheet and make her quick escape when she felt a tight grip wrap around her wrist, pulling her backwards.  
“Where do you think you’re goin’, girl?”  
Daryl’s lips left Rick’s just long enough to plant a damp kiss against Sara’s mouth before traveling quickly down the side of her neck, his hand gripping tightly to her ass. Sara moved her head to the opposite shoulder, giving Daryl plenty of room to gnaw at her delicate skin; closing her eyes as he sucked gently.  
“Take off your cloths, both of you.” Rick’s thick drawl sent a shockwave through Sara and Daryl equally, as they both turned to their sheriff and quickly complied with his demands.  
Daryl shoved Sara’s pants down to the floor, dropping to his knees as he kissed gently at her thighs. Out of the corner of her eye, Sara caught Rick slowly rubbing a telling bulge between his legs as he watched his two lovers caress and undress one another.  
Grabbing a hand full of his hair, Sara drug Daryl up to stand in front of her; shoving his vest off of his shoulders and attacking his belt.  
Giving Rick a seductive glance, Sara slowly lowered herself to the floor, taking the time to drag her padded tongue along Daryl’s ribs, dipping in and out of his belly button, before biting playfully at his furred trail that traveled down between his legs.  
Quickly discarding his pants, Daryl stood before Sara fully erect. Staring his manhood down, Sara turned to look up at Rick.  
“What do you want me to do to your boyfriend?” Her voice was silky and drenching with seduction.  
“Do what I would do; suck him raw, Sara.” Rick’s eyes were hungry as he spoke and his voice cracked a little under the weight of sexual anticipation.  
Allowing her tongue to slowly roll across her lips to dampen them, Sara took gripped tight to each of Daryl’s ass cheeks before shoving his waist forward, impaling her own mouth on his engorged cock.  
Daryl hissed deliciously as he through a jerking hand into her hair, his fingers gripping tightly into knots. Out of the corner of her eye, Sara could see Rick leaning back against the grey brick wall, rolling his palm rhythmically across his aching dick that was still trapped beneath thick denim. His jaw lay open as he took in short breaths.  
“Let it… let it out, Rick. I wanna see you touch yourself to this.” Daryl’s voice was an animalistic growl as he commanded the Sherriff to release himself from his pants.  
Sara heard the tell tale noise of a belt buckle hitting the floor before Daryl groaned even louder, “There you go… Just like that.”  
Knowing that Rick was pleasuring himself to her bobbing back and fourth on Daryl’s cock instantly released a flood between her thighs. She began to force Daryl into her mouth at a more ferocious pace, allowing his leaking head to make contact with the back of her throat as she choked, her gag reflex teasing his heated sex.  
“Fuck, girl, that’s it…Jesus.”  
Sara could taste the salty nectar escaping Daryl’s slit on the back of her tongue, savoring he beginning of an eruption she knew was waiting for her. Allowing her teeth to gently graze across Daryl’s over sensitive head, Sara suctioned deeply, earning her a guttural groan of enjoyment from deep within Daryl’s throat.  
“Sara, lean back against the bed.” Rick had walked across the floor, putting his hands on Daryl’s porcelain hips, gliding him back and fourth into her mouth.  
Doing as she was told, Sara slide down and leaned her head against the bottom bunk of the prison cell. Rick then pushed Daryl forward, bending him over and allowing him to still fuck Sara’s waiting mouth.  
Daryl gripping the top bunk with a tight fist as he prepared himself for what he already knew was coming.  
“Give me that mouth, Daryl.” Reaching from behind, Rick offered three fingers to Daryl’s open and heavy jaw; without a moment’s hesitation, Daryl all but swallowed Rick’s thick fingers whole, coating them thoroughly in an abundant amount of saliva.  
“Good boy.”  
Using Daryl’s own lubrication, Sara watched as Rick pumped and chocked his own dick to full erection, coating his tight skin with the slick liquid. Kicking Daryl’s legs further apart, Rick positioned himself at Daryl’s tight entrance, running a quick hand through his mess of dark hair.  
“Keep fucking her mouth, Daryl, don’t stop.” Rick’s voice was nothing but lust as the words left his lips, preparing himself to enter the man that he had entered so many times before.  
“Yes, sir.”  
Sara felt a burst of pre ejaculation shoot across her tongue as Rick’s erection forced it’s way past Daryl’s pucker. Looking up, she saw Daryl’s eyes clench shut as Rick made contact with his waiting bundle of nerves deep within his channel, rendering Daryl all but mute as he silently jerked himself back and fourth into her mouth.  
Tightening her mouth around Daryl’s swollen member, she began sucking in the same motion as Rick’s thrusts; both of them driving the shag-haired middle man near insanity.  
“Fuck… Don’t stop, Sara… Don’t… Jesus, Rick, harder!”  
Sara felt an uncontrollable shock run through her core, and with Rick now guiding Daryl’s hips for her, she allowed her free hand to dive between her legs; rubbing her nerve filled bud ferociously as she felt tight knots wind themselves up in her stomach.  
“That’s it baby, get yourself ready for what comes after this.” Sara looked up just in time to catch Rick’s eyes peering down at her, watching her rub her clit raw.  
“Shit… Rick, I’m gonna bust…” Daryl’s words were lost in a choke as he felt himself give way to a level of pleasure that he had not felt in years.  
“Let it go, Daryl. Shoot down her throat. Come for me.”  
“So…fucking…close…harder, Rick!”  
Doing as he was begged, Rick slammed himself into Daryl from behind with a speed and accuracy that made Sara’s walls clench and ache inside of her. Sweat beaded on Rick’s brow and ran down his cheek as his fingers dug into Daryl’s pale skin, leaving bruises in their wake.  
Sara choked and sputtered as Daryl’s climax rocketed down her throat, coating her mouth in thick ropes of salty release. Rick pulled Daryl up by his hips, removing himself from his entrance, and turned him around to plant a passionately wet kiss across Daryl’s quivering lips.  
“I love you too, Daryl. I do.”  
Sara continued to rub herself on the cement floor, starving for friction. Her entire body ached for a release and she couldn’t stop from slipping her own fingers inside her moist channel.  
“Get up here, Darlin’.” Daryl offered her his hand and pulled her up, kissing her mouth, forcing his tongue in and tasting himself.  
Retrieving a lone chair that sat in the corner of his cell, Daryl pushed Rick down, forcing him to sit bare assed before grabbing Sara by her shoulders.  
“Spread your legs, girl.”  
Sara quivered from head to toe hearing Daryl give her such an order, but she did as she was told and allowed Daryl to direct her over Rick’s lap, positioning herself over his still rigid cock. With her back to Rick, Daryl gripped Sara’s thin shoulders and pushed her down, impaling her on Rick so fast that she heard herself hiss harshly as her walls stretched to accommodate him.  
“Feels amazin’, don’t he?”  
Biting her own bottom lip, all Sara could bring herself to do was nod.  
Rick gripped Sara’s hips tightly in his powerful hands, slowly, teasingly, lifting her up to the tip of his head, before slamming her back down to his base. Rick repeated this motion several times; lifting her thin body upwards before forcing her back down, making Sara’s vision blank and allowing her to forget her own name with every new penetration.  
Daryl’s thick fingers twisted and rubbed Sara’s erect nipples, sending pulsations straight between her legs, as Rick continued his delicious repetition.  
Rick slowed his pace as Daryl got down on his knees, crawling between Rick’s legs. Sara felt Daryl’s fingers explore her folds, quickly finding her pink bud.  
“Roll your hips, Sara.” Rick’s southern drawl directed her as she swayed her hips forward and back against Rick’s throbbing cock, just as she felt Daryl begin to rub tight circles around her clit.  
“Jesus! Oh, god…” Sara didn’t know how much more of this she could take. She had never been so full, never been so attended to in her life. Her hunger for a climax was the most powerful sensation she had ever felt pre, or post apocalypse.  
Sara tried to keep breathing as she looked down and watched Daryl dip his head down, placing his mouth over her thickly aroused nub. Tonguing it at first, Sara hissed his name, long forgetting to continue to roll her hips.  
Coming to her aid, she felt Rick grip her waist tightly, keeping her moving on his dick, not willing to let his needs be forgotten either.  
Daryl suctioned his mouth over the sensitive bead, nipping at it ever so gently with his teeth before sucking hard.  
“Fuck! Daryl…. Oh my god, Rick… Don’t stop… never stop fucking me.”  
Clenching her walls tightly around him, Rick groaned loudly, throwing his head back against the chair. Loosing his patients; Sara felt Rick grab her around her stomach and pull her away from Daryl’s mouth, lifting her and slamming her down hard on his aching cock.  
“Sara, I need you. I need to come. Make me come, baby.”  
Bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, Sara aided Rick in her impalement, crying out his name and not giving a damn who else in the cellblock may hear her.  
Sara felt a fire in her belly that was likely to consume her whole if she wasn’t able to release it soon; gasping for breath, Sara cried for Daryl to touch her.  
Daryl’s callused fingers found her clit once more and pinched down hard, twisted and pulling it between his fingers while she continued to bounce in Rick’s lap.  
“Fucking shit! I’m coming! I’m coming!”  
“Fuck me, Sara! Fuck me!” Rick cried out as Sara clenched herself down, milking Rick for every ounce of come he had to give her.  
Rolling her hips, riding out her climax, Sara felt tears of release rush down her cheeks and her entire body went into a fit of convulsions from her mind warping orgasm.  
Both their thighs, as well as Daryl’s hand, were drenched in Sara’s gushing wave of ejaculation; which Daryl then offered to her, allowing her to taste herself the way he had only a few short moments before.  
Unable to form words, Rick picked Sara up off of his lap and laid her across Daryl’s cot, covering her in several thick blankets.  
“Get some rest, lover. It’s my turn on watch, but I’ll be back for you later.


End file.
